pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style)
NelvanaMovies61's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Karine (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sharon Marsh (South Park) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Linda Stotch (South Park) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Stretch Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style): Phoebe's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Terese as Riley Anderson Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bing Bong Category:NelvanaMovies61 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG